


I Can't (Reprise)

by TheOldMe



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOldMe/pseuds/TheOldMe
Summary: They know everything about each other after they drift, but this is new.





	I Can't (Reprise)

Newt laid in bed next to Hermann.  
They had drifted. They knew everything about each other. Every embarrassing moment. Every moment of pride, anger, sadness and the happiness they felt around each other. They knew and ignored that they loved each other, that it wasn't a new love. They'd loved each other since they were young.  
They ignored it but they laid together. For warmth, that was the excuse. They'd both thought about laying together, close and kissing. They laid close but did not kiss, they tried to ignore it but they both knew. Over time, with conflict, with near death they grew closer. Feelings deepened, new things surfaced while old ways faded. They still left things unsaid, unsuspected.  
One night Hermann turned over and kissed Newt, no big deal. They both wanted to know what it felt like, but feared they wouldn't like it. Sure they loved each other, but they were into women, not men. What if they were in love? They were. What would that mean? Nothing. Each time they did it the kisses lasted longer, they liked it, there was no questioning it so they left it unspoken.  
They knew they were in love. They laid together and pretended it meant nothing. They kissed each other but never spoke of those nights. They couldn't deny it after the drift so instead they denied the other the warmth of love. Hermann recoiled the most, ice cold on the warmest nights, no source of warmth on coldest. They both knew he would continue to bury the feelings deep, locked away in his rib cage.  
Months passed. Most nights Hermann never came to bed. That's what it was, right? Bed. Their bed, their cot, it was theirs so where was he? When he was there he'd fall asleep quickly. He was tired. That's what he said once, he was tired. Newt was tired too. He was going to break soon, bring it up, say something. He couldn't do that to Hermann, right?  
They knew everything about each other except, they didn't. After the drift things changed, they'd changed. They'd kissed together in bed, slept in each other's arms. Things had changed because hadn't they always known? It was confirmed, that's all.  
One night Hermann came to bed. Their bed. The cot they shared sometimes when they stayed in the lab too late. He faced Newt, licking his lips to speak. Newt hadn't allowed it, his lips parted, tongue invading Hermann's mouth. He found a battle for dominance that he was slowly losing. Pressed together hard, no room to breathe, no room to think.  
Hermann felt like he was swimming in gelatin, he pulled back and pushed Newt back into the bed, "I want you. In this bed, in he shower, over the kitchen table," his breathing hallowed, "and I can't, I want you, I want to claim you as mine and I can't." Hermann growled softly.  
Newt froze for a moment, "what?" He whispered, his voice soft. Newt was rarely speechless. If anyone knew how to make him speechless it was not Hermann, no when they got into it, neither of them would shut up. This information was brand new.  
"I want to make love to you, I want you to know you're mine, you're mine, Newton Geiszler." Hermann breathed the words out like smoke over gravel.  
"Y-you want that?" Newt's voice raised slightly above a whisper.  
"Shut up, do you want the whole world to hear this?" Hermann's voice remained low.  
"But you said that-"  
"You're mine and you're the only one that needs to know that. If you know that you won't go off and do something stupid." Hermann berated him.  
"I love you, too, Hermann." "-I didn't." "I know you do." Newt spoke softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite/edit of my fic [https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711811]


End file.
